counterstrikefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
M60
(cut) (cut) (cut) | name = M60 | altername = | price = $5000 (cut) | ammotype = | used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists | reloadtime = 6 seconds | origin = | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 100/200 | Entity = weapon_m60 }} The M60 is a machine gun that appears in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes, and that was cut from Counter-Strike, its Xbox version, and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Overview The M60 is an American general-purpose belt-fed machine gun chambered for 7.62x51mm NATO. The M60 in-game was modeled after the original variant, as noted by its distinctive heat shield above the handguard. The weapon boasts high damage, high capacity, decent fire rate and accuracy, but held back by high recoil and long reloads. The M60 in the Deleted Scenes is seen used by both Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists in most levels, with the exceptions of Counter Terrorist Training (but can be seen behind the weapons counter at the shooting range), Secret War, Thin Ice, and Run!. The M60 tends to be used by boss enemies, such as the Arctic Avengers boss in Building Recon. The player can acquire the M60 in the following missions: *Recoil: In the room where the player first meets the Delta Force Sniper. *Turn of the Crank: The player can see the M60 beyond a wall shortly before entering a hallway watched by an M2 Browning. After getting past the mounted machine gun, there will be a room with a large stack of crates on the right. The player can grab the machine gun by scaling the crates and dropping from the support beams above the room. *Alamo: Behind a boulder in the top floor of the King Kabob restaurant. *Rise Hard: In the segment where the top floors are watched by a Mil Mi-24 Hind helicopter, the player will come across an M60 user up in a vantage point. Later on, the player will reach the door to the next area, and walking past it will give the player full view of the vantage point, which the player can jump into to obtain the M60. The weapon will be lost when the player is captured near the end of the level, but another will be available just after the melee fight with the Terrorist boss. Gameplay * Enemies wielding the weapon have a very high damage per second ratio making them very dangerous, especially on higher difficulties. Some missions have bosses wielding this gun, so taking them out quickly is necessary. * When hit by its fire, the player will get a wildly shaking screen with heavy blood sprites splattering all over. This causes both visual and accuracy handicap making combat and retaliation much more difficult, especially when using sniper rifles. * Enemies do not reload when using the weapon, they will endlessly and continuously fire. * Controlling the weapon requires 2 or 3 round bursts, which is fairly easy to pull thanks to the weapon's slow firing rate. **Alternatively, aim for the head. One headshot will kill most enemies instantly. * The M60's ammunition reserve is not shared with other weapons using the same cartridge. * AI with the M60 never performs melee attacks. Trivia * NPCs fire this weapon from the shoulder rather than the hip, despite the M60 being heavier and having higher recoil. * The M60 is still featured in Counter-Strike (Xbox)'s disc files. Behind the scenes * The weapon was initially planned as a Counter-Terrorists' exclusive weapon in Rogue Entertainment's build of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. ** Aside from its increased fire rate, its damage and ammo capacity was similar if not identical to that of the M249. * The weapon was also cut from Gearbox Software's build of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. ** According to a GameSpot interview with Gearbox CEO Randy Pitchford, the M60 would get more accurate the longer it was fired from a fixed position and its price was $5000. This feature was carried over to the Negev in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as part of the update. ** It is seen fired by both Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists in the first Gearbox trailer of Condition Zero and seen fired once from first person perspective in an interview with Randy Pitchford. ** The weapon was also planned to appear in Counter-Strike along with the rest of the cut weapons in the patch that would make both it and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero compatible. Two HUD icons and a kill icon still exist in the games' sprite files. * The weapon was also cut from the Xbox version. ** Two HUD icons belonging to the M60 exist in the game files. Although it could have been just Ritual Entertainment reusing Gearbox's HUD schemes and updating them, their presence still suggest the weapon was considered for the game. External links *M60 at Wikipedia